killbillfandomcom-20200216-history
Beatrix Kiddo
| last = }} Beatrix Kiddo, also known as The Bride, is the main protagonist in the Kill Bill movie series. Once a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, known by her code-name Black Mamba, Beatrix was romantically involved with Bill. After her early retirement from her assassination career, Beatrix's friends and her fiance were murdered at the marriage rehearsal. While Beatrix herself was put into a four-year coma, during which her and Bill's baby was delivered successfully. Biography Relationship with Bill Beatrix and Bill started off their relationship during an unknown time while she served as right hand of Bill and as a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. Elle, who also desired a relationship with Bill, developed hostility towards Beatrix. Several years before the massacre, Bill and Beatrix travailed to China, where he recited the story of a legendary martial arts master named Pai Mei, and of a deadly attack only Pai Mei knows, called the Five-Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique. Shortly after, the two reached Pai Mei's residence, where Pai Mei agreed to take Beatrix as his student, although she represented all the aspects he hated. After presumably a couple of years, Beatrix returned to the United States, and continued to serve as the deadliest assassin at Bill's service. After an unknown period of time, Beatrix got pregnant with Bill's baby. While on a mission to kill a woman, the woman sent an assassin of her own after Beatrix, who tracked her down moments after Beatrix took a pregnancy test and learned she was, in fact, pregnant with Bill's child. After a short face-off in which Beatrix convinced Karen she has no intention to fight, Beatrix faked her death and disappeared from Bill's life. Massacre Beatrix went under the name of Arlene Machiavelli (Machiavelli is the surname of Bill and Budd), and met a guy named Tommy Plympton in rural Texas. Tommy worked at a record store, and the two fell in love, and ran his store together. The couple eventually got engaged, and planned to have their wedding ceremony at the Two Pines chapel. They arranged a wedding rehearsal, fully dressed and attended by their friends and family, and it became apparent the no one from Beatrix's side will attend. While taking a break, Beatrix found Bill at the exterior of the chapel, playing his flute. Although Bill believed that Beatrix's baby is Tommy's, he insisted on attending her wedding. He was introduced to Tommy as Arlene's father, who returned from Australia after a silver mining operation. When Tommy went away, Bill and Beatrix shared a tender kiss. Beatrix returned to the ceremony, while moments after, the four members of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad entered the chapel, and killed all the attendees. Beatrix, the last survivor, was brutally attacked, being thrown from one member of the Squad to another. Lying on the floor, she saw a woman whom she recognized as one of Bill's protégés. Bill approached her, yet before she could reveal to him that the baby was his, he shot her in the head, and left her for dead. The Return Beatrix went into a four-year coma, during which her baby was delivered successfully. Soon after being admitted to the hospital, Elle Driver paid a visit to Beatrix's room, with the intention of killing her by inserting a poisonious injection into her intravenous line. Elle was stopped seconds before doing so by a phone call from Bill, who claimed that Beatrix deserves a better death than that, and that by sneaking into her room "like a filthy rat" would lower down their status. Elle, angrily, agreed and left. During the four years, a male nurse named Buck raped and used Beatrix's body for many errands, such as prostitution. For an unknown reason, Beatrix woke up after being bitten by a mosquito, and killed a new customer of Buck's who attempted to rape her. Soon after, she killed Buck as well, after realizing he does not work for Bill. Beatrix stole the keys to his car, and reached the parking lot using a wheelchair. Building a Sword After forcing her body to recover from the state of coma and start functioning, Beatrix booked a one-way ticket to Okinawa, when she tracked down the legendary swordsmith Hattori Hanzō, who crafted Bill's sword. Upon her arrival to his sushi bar, she pretended neither to know who he was nor to be able to speak Japanese, yet she soon revealed to him that she needed a katana to get rid of a certain "vermin", who was Bill's student. Although he took a blood oath to never make a sword again, Hattori agreed to craft her one. After a month of practicing at the attic of his restaurant, Beatrix received from Hanzō his best sword to date. She then left Okinawa, and booked a one-way ticket to Tokyo. Facing O-Ren Armed with her new sword, Beatrix arrived at Tokyo, where she located O-Ren in a club known as the House of Blue Leaves. While in the restroom, Beatrix recognized the voice and cell phone ringtone of Sofie Fatale, O-Ren's lawyer who was present during the massacre. Following Sofie, Beatrix called out O-Ren's name, and lured O-Ren out by cutting off Sofie's arm. O-Ren ordered her personal guard containing six members of the Crazy 88 to attack. Beatrix killed them easily and prepared to take on O-Ren. O-Ren ordered her personal bodyguard, Gogo Yubari, to attack Beatrix. After a short yet bloody fight, Beatrix killed Gogo. Beatrix was then attacked by the rest of O-Ren's army, the Crazy 88, whom she defeated as well. She ordered the survivors of the fight to leave, though they had to leave the limbs they lost during the battle behind, as they belonged to her now. Leaving nothing between her and O-Ren, the two dueled in the snowy garden of the club. Though O-Ren insisted that Beatrix is no match for her, Beatrix sliced O-Ren's head, with her final words confirming Beatrix's sword to be a Hattori Hanzō sword. Beatrix fetched Sofie and locked her in the trunk of her car, where she tortured her until she was given the information she needed regarding the rest of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad members. Once receiving her needed information, Beatrix rolled Sofie down a hill, leaving her at an entrance of a hospital. On her way back to the United States, Beatrix formed her Death List Five, with O-Ren's name crossed out. Facing Vernita After O-Ren's death, Beatrix tracked down the second member of the Death List Five - Vernita Green. Vernita answered the door, and was immediately attacked by Beatrix. After a short but fierce hand-to-hand combat fight, which ruined Vernita's living room, a school bus stopped by the house, which signaled the arrival of Vernita's daughter, Nikki. The confused four-year-old was introduced to Beatrix, and was told to go to her room, as the two women had some unfinished business. Vernita offered Beatrix a cup of coffee. While in the kitchen, Vernita attempted to apologize for her actions, claiming she is living a new life now, and if she could have prevented the massacre she would have. When Beatrix showed no remorse, Vernita attempted to gain her forgiveness by mentioning her daughter, leading Beatrix to coldly claim that the only way they would be "even" is if Beatrix killed Vernita, her daughter and her husband. Vernita, who had run out of choices, suggested they will have a knife duel later that night, in an abandoned baseball diamond where she coaches little league. Vernita then quickly changed the subject, claiming she had to make her daughter a bowl of cereals. Grabbing a box of Kaboom cereal, Vernita attempted to shoot Beatrix with a gun hidden inside the box, yet Beatrix was quick enough to thrust her knife, hitting Vernita in the chest, killing her. Moments after retrieving her knife from Vernita's body, Nikki walked into the kitchen. Beatrix claimed her mother had it coming, and promised Nikki that if one day she will want to avenge her mother's murder, Beatrix will be waiting. Facing Budd Driving to the California desert, Beatrix located and hid underneath Budd's trailer, waiting for his arrival. Upon his arrival from his terrible job at a local strip bar, Beatrix stormed into the trailer, only to get shot in the chest with rock salt by Budd. Budd then proceeded to inject Beatrix with a sedative. With the help of an assistant, Budd placed Beatrix inside a wooden coffin, and buried her alive with a flashlight in a grave that was meant for a woman named Paula Schulz. Facing Elle After escaping Budd's coffin, using Pai Mei's three inch punch, Beatrix made her way back to his trailer, and saw Elle arriving with a suitcase. As Elle made her way out of the trailer, Beatrix attacked her with a flying kick, which ensued a fight between the two, which climaxed with both of them facing each other with a sword - Elle with Beatrix's, and Beatrix with Budd's. Elle revealed to Beatrix that her eye was snatched out by Pai Mei when she called him a "miserable, old fool" during her training. As a way of retribution, Elle poisoned him to death. The two armed women charged at each other, yet Beatrix snatched out Elle's other eye, leaving her blindly shouting and crawling on the floor. Although Elle was not killed, she was left in the trailer with Elle's Black Mamba that killed Budd. Facing Bill Sometime after the confrontation with Elle, Beatrix headed down to Mexico to visit Esteban Vihaio, an 80 year old pimp who was friends with Bill's mother and who Bill saw as a father figure. After a brief conversation, he tells her where she can find Bill, noting it is what he Bill would have wanted him to do. After she arrives to his home, she discovers that her daughter was very much alive. After spending time with B.B., she and Bill have a long conversation in which she explains why she did what she did. After the conversation and a brief sword fight, Kiddo tapped Bill in the center of his chest, using a secret "Five-Point-Palm Exploding Heart Technique" that was taught to Kiddo (and not to Bill, or anyone else) by the great Kung-fu master, Pai Mei. Bill understood the significance of this move and that he will meet his death from an exploding heart once he took five steps from where he stands. "Well," he smiles, "How do I look?" "You look... ready." Kiddo tells him. As Kiddo cried just a little, Bill steps into the darkness of his backyard and collapses - Kiddo's vengeance collected at last. Future After Bill's death, Beatrix and B.B. left his house and stayed in a hotel for the night. In the morning, as B.B. was watching cartoons, Beatrix was lying on the bathroom floor, sobbing, clutching B.B.'s teddy bear, but in a state of euphoria, which was caused as a side effect from Bill's truth serum she was injected with the night before. After collecting herself, the mother and daughter hugged in bed, smiling. Category:Characters Category:Deadly Viper Assassination Squad